1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to bearings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various mechanical systems, such as gas turbine engines, utilize roller bearings. By way of example, roller bearings are utilized in a gas turbine engine to support a turbine shaft.
Notably, wear of a roller against a bearing inner race face can be a significant issue. By way of example, resultant forces from the bearing radial load with thrust and centrifugal loads press the roller against the bearing inner race flange resulting in friction and wear. The relative rotational motion between rollers and a bearing inner race end flange also results in contact sliding that tends to degrade bearing performance.